


Textingfic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Ridiculous and plotless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textingfic

**Author's Note:**

> A result of [bookshop's H/D party post](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/983774.html). Please to be ignoring my American numbers?

From 8675309  
Git.  
Received at 5:31 p.m.

From 5189034  
Don't you have anything better to do, Malfoy?  
Received at 5:32 p.m.

From Stuck-up Arse  
Seeing as how you landed us in detention, I rather think not.  
Received at 5:33 p.m.

From Git  
And texting me is going to get you less detention, is it?  
Received at 5:34 p.m.

From Stuck-up Arse  
At least this is just writing lines, I must concede.  
Received at 5:38 p.m.

From Git  
Goyle did hit me with that bludger rather hard last match. I suppose there must have been some brain damage Madam Pomfrey missed.  
Recieved at 5:39 p.m.

From You Must Be Kidding  
I do have manners, Potter. Hard as it might be for an orphan to believe, my mother raised me with them.  
Received at 5:40 p.m.

From Ill-Bred Malcontent  
Now that was a low blow, Malfoy.  
Received at 5:41 p.m.

From Mama's Boy  
So was insulting my upbringing.  
Received at 5:42 p.m.

From Mama's Boy, Yourself, Scarhead; At Least I Had One  
I didn't insult your upbringing!  
Received at 5:43 p.m.

From Oh, Very Original, Malfoy  
I beg to differ.  
Received at 5:44 p.m.

From He Who Can Be Outwaited  
Okay, fine, I apologize. Detention's almost over.  
Received at 5:56 p.m.

From He Who Sulks  
Can't bear the thought of a day without your customary assisted orgasm?  
Recieved at 5:57 p.m.

From That Slut  
Just know you'll pout about it if you don't get it. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, ten minutes?  
Received at 5:58 p.m.

From The Ice Princess Himself  
Not as much as you will if I don't provide. I rather think the Room of Requirement in twenty would be more appropriate.  
Received at 5:59 p.m.


End file.
